Bloody Jewel
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Shadow finds a Chaos Emerald on Angel Island, he meets a white bat named Rouge. She wants the emerald as well. They fight to the death to see who gets the Chaos Emerald. COMPLETE


That day on Angel Island, Shadow was walking in a large deserted area with a red Chaos Emerald in his hand.

The red emerald glowed brighter and brighter every time he took another step forward.

"I'm getting close." He walked on.

A few seconds later he found a glowing green emerald in the tall grass. He picked it up and studied it, "No doubt that this is one of the real emeralds. It takes an original Chaos Emerald to find a real Chaos Emerald. Now I have two. Only five more left."

"So there's seven of those emeralds huh?" A feminine voice said behind him.

Shadow spun around and saw a female white bat having her sights on the two emeralds in his hands. "Who are you?"

The mysterious woman started to walk around the nervous hedgehog, "Rouge, yours?"

"Shadow", he said in a deep voice.

"Shadow huh? What a mysterious name for a handsome hedgehog."

As she put her hand on his shoulder, Shadow walked away from her, "If you're after these emeralds, then you can't have them."

Rouge sighed, "I can't? Why not?"

"This is not your everyday jewelry. These are Chaos Emeralds."

"So? I don't care what they're called as long as they're jewels."

The hedgehog began to walk away, "I don't have time for this shit."

The bat heard him, "What the fuck did you just say!"

Shadow looked back at her, "Nothing, just go home and mind your business." He continued to walk away.

The bat was fed up with his personality, "That's it!" She jumped up in mid air and kicked the hedgehog in his back.

Shadow fell to the ground dropping the two emeralds while at it. He quickly grabbed the green Chaos Emerald while Rouge grabbed the red Chaos Emerald. Shadow stood from the ground facing the bat that was staring at the red emerald. "Bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? Give me the emerald right now!"

Rouge put the emerald down her shirt, "If you want it, come and get it."

"Are you asking for a fight?"

The bat smirked, "Maybe."

Shadow stood in a stance, "You'll get one." He ran up to her and punched her in the face.

Rouge fell to the ground holding the side of her face, "How dare you!"

Shadow cracked his knuckles, "You asked for it didn't you?"

Rouge stood from the ground wanting to fight back.

Before she had the chance, Shadow used Chaos Spear.

The yellow light had struck Rouge in her hand.

She kneeled to the ground bleeding from her hand. She held her hand and watched as the blood rose from her hand and onto the grass. When she tried to get up Shadow's foot was set on her back, holding her back down.

Shadow put more force on her back, "Had enough?"

She looked up to him, "If that's the best you can do, then you're not as strong as I thought you were."

Shadow smirked, "You're one tough bitch."

Rouge then had the energy to break free. She pushed Shadow to the ground and started to punch him multiple times in the face. "Give me that emerald!"

Shadow grabbed her wrist and snapped it.

Rouge yelled in pain.

While she was screaming, Shadow pushed her off of him. He pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. He held her hurt wrist in a tight grip, "Give me my emerald."

Rouge smirked, "You know, you look kinda cute from this angle." She had gotten completely off the subject.

Shadow was annoyed by her remark. He held her wrist tighter.

She yelled, "All right! You don't have to be so rough! Get off me and I'll give you the emerald!"

Shadow trusted her. He removed his body from her.

As she got up, she quickly took out a knife from her pants pocket and threw it at Shadow's arm. It was a direct hit.

Shadow's arm was cut badly from the knife. He gritted his teeth, 'Smart bitch...'

Rouge smiled, "Did you actually fall for that pathetic attempt? You're really gullible, hedgehog."

Shadow couldn't take anymore of her insults, "That's it!" He pushed her back down on the ground and reached down her shirt looking for the emerald.

Rouge felt violated, "Get your hands out of my shirt!"

Shadow then felt something hard. He pulled it out of her shirt and saw the red Chaos Emerald. He held it in a tight grip in his hand and began to walk away.

Rouge stood from the ground, "Hold it! I want my emerald back! I'm going to keep kicking your ass until I have both of those emeralds in the palm of my hand!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks, 'I already have the two emeralds, maybe I can at least have some fun with her. Besides she deserves some pain for all the trouble she caused me.' He put the two emeralds down on the ground and faced her with an evil smirk on his face, "Since you're so determined about these emeralds, I'll give you another chance to beat me to a bloody death."

Rouge frowned, "You trying to say I need another chance?"

He shook his head, "No, I just think that you're pretty strong. I've never seen a woman fight like that before."

Rouge was surprised to hear him say that, "Really?"

Shadow slowly walked up to her, "Yeah, I love strong women." Once he got close to her, he grabbed her by the waist and whispered in her ear, "Every kick, every punch that you make turns me on."

She had a feeling that he was going to do something bad to her, so she tried to get away, but no use he had gripped around her tighter and tighter every time she tried to pull away. She was getting scared.

He kissed her forehead then kissed her on the lips with his tongue moving around in her mouth. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted to teach her a lesson.

Rouge was surprised at this. She was deciding to resist or play along. She decided to play his little game.

Unexpected to Shadow, her tongue had met his. He then kissed on her neck.

Rouge moaned with pleasure, it seemed that she was letting Shadow win at his own game.

When Shadow had stopped kissing on her neck, he looked into her eyes. Now he had forgotten the whole reason why he was doing this.

Rouge had forgotten her reason as well. She looked back into his eyes and made an easy impact on his lips.

Shadow kissed back. His hands around her waist had went down to her butt.

Rouge gasped as he started to grab her butt, "Oh, Shadow..." She said in a soft voice. She kissed him again.

Shadow removed his hand from her butt and slithered it to the front of her pants. He found the zipper to her pants and unzipped it.

The bat's pants fell to the ground exposing her black underwear. She decided to take off her shirt. She was wearing no bra. Her breasts were shown front and center to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog couldn't help but to stare for a minute or two, "Damn, those things are huge. Are those...real?"

The bat giggled, "Play with them and find out."

He took his tongue and licked her right breast. Soon his licks became sucks. He then thought that maybe he should do his part. He took all his clothes off, while Rouge took off her underwear. When Shadow finished removing his clothes, he was pushed down on the grass finding Rouge on top of him kissing him on his penis. He began to feel a load coming, "I'm gonna cum."

She stopped kissing on his penis and spread her legs apart.

Shadow took his erect penis and put it into her vagina.

She screamed with some tears coming to her eyes. It hurt a lot to her. When Shadow removed his penis from her vagina, white liquid like substance was coming from her vagina.

Shadow leaned over to her and kissed her, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I've never done it before."

Shadow was surprised, "Really? Somehow I thought you have."

Rouge got a little upset, "Just because I dress like a slut?"

Shadow tried to rephrase what he said, "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Rouge grabbed him by the shoulders, "Just get over here." She took him back down on the ground.

A few hours later after when Shadow and Rouge finished mating with each other, they began to go their separate ways.

Rouge looked down to the ground and saw the green emerald unguarded. She reached out for it, but Shadow had gotten to it before she did. She looked in front of her and saw Shadow holding the green emerald in the palm of his hand.

"I don't think so."

"What! After all that, you still won't let me have the emerald!"

"You wouldn't know what to do with it."

"We had sex with each other and you still won't let me have that emerald! Damn you, you selfish..." The next thing she knew, Shadow's lips met hers.

He broke away from her. He turned his back not facing her, "This is goodbye. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Rouge turned her back as well, "Yeah...someday." She used her wings and soared into the sky.

Shadow stared at the emerald in his hand, "What a day. At least now I have two Chaos Emeralds." He then realized something was missing, "Wait a minute! Where's the second emerald!" His eyes widened, "ROUGE!"


End file.
